


Many a True Word is Spoken in Jest

by echoes_of_another_life



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Humour, M/M, Schmoop, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoes_of_another_life/pseuds/echoes_of_another_life
Summary: It was a throwaway line, and coming from Dean it could be taken either way, but Sam was about to call his bluff, even if it meant being mocked for the rest of his life.





	Many a True Word is Spoken in Jest

Many a True Word is Spoken in Jest

“Hey, Sam, ask if they have a pull out bed,” Dean shouted as he grabbed their bags from the trunk of the Impala, hefting the heavier bag onto his shoulder as Sam stopped and turned around. 

“What’s wrong with the usual two queens?” Sam asked, squinting to see Dean’s face in the dark motel lot.

“Nothing, it’s just; I’ve got an urge to pull something out and double its size,” Dean said, flashing a grin at his brother, not once faltering as Sam made eye contact, held Dean’s stare before lowering his gaze, inching his way south. He half expected Dean to laugh, like he’d always laugh after one of his usual throwaway remarks, Sam didn’t want to be caught staring at Dean’s crotch when it came, instead, he took a deep breath, swallowed, hard as he forced his gaze back to Dean’s face, answering smile, prepared for the punch line that never came. 

Instead, Sam remained rooted to the spot, nothing but several feet of tarmac and a growing realisation separating them. 

“Or you could just book two queens,” Dean said, first to break the silence, no attempt at hiding, or back peddling, as the weight of the decision hung between them. 

Sam nodded, as the first droplet of rain began to fall, shifting Sam’s attention from Dean, to the fact that it was almost midnight and the storm they’d been outrunning was nearly upon them. He nodded a second time, turned to open the motel manager’s door, and stepped inside, requested a king-size bed without a second’s hesitation, or the fact that the manager was eying Dean through the window. It was dark, but there was no mistaking the figure in the parking lot was male.

Jesus, was he really doing this? Sam thought. What if Dean really was ribbing him, and the only thing in his future was laughter and the never to be forgotten time that Sam checked them into a king-size room…

Sam grabbed the key from the manager’s hand, and squared his shoulders, before turning and leaving the small, tobacco-stained room and made his way back outside, not making eye contact with Dean as he made his way to room number twenty six. He took a deep breath before putting the key in the lock, ignoring the bed that seemed to dominate the room as he felt Dean stiffen behind him, the silence broken when Dean closed the door, and dropped their bags to the floor, Sam jumped slightly as the heavier bag landed with a loud thud. It was now or never, but Sam was hesitant to turn around, as Dean shoved his thumb against the light switch, flooding the room with weak, yellow-tinted light. 

“Sammy?” Dean said.

Sam straightened to his full height, ready for whatever Dean was about to say. 

“Hey, look at me,” Dean said, as he reached for Sam’s jacket, tugging it an effort to turn Sam around.

“We good?” Dean said. 

Sam felt the tension ease as he let his shoulders drop, and looked at Dean, noted the care about his smile, the concern in his voice.

“We’re good,” Sam said, he glanced at the bed, back to Dean, and smiled, a slow easy smile, welcoming as Dean tightened the grip he had on Sam’s jacket and pulled him in, close and tight.


End file.
